Ferbnessa Firsts
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Series of One-shots of Ferbnessa first. First date, first sight, first kiss, first inator incounter and other ones like that. Warning: filled with Ferbnessa.
1. First Sight

**Series of One-Shots for Ferbnessa Firsts, first up is First Sight. **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. **

I was waiting outside the hard-ware store for Phineas to come out with the new parts we needed.

It was pouring outside, but I had an umbrella, so I was unaffected by the rain. We were going to trick out my new hot-rod, and since I just got this for my eighteenth birthday, I didn't want anything to happen to it. So I volunteered to watch it outside while Phineas shopped.

I blew into my cold hands when a large gust of wind came. I rubbed my shoulders and waited patiently for Phineas to come back out, when I heard a familiar yelp.

I turned my head to the right and saw Vanessa lying on the ground surrounded by groceries about four or five store fronts down.

I smiled as I walked over to see if she needed any help.

Vanessa's POV

I just finished picking up the groceries and I was walking back to my Dad's apartment and I slipped in a puddle and fell flat on my face. The groceries went everywhere.

"Need some help?" I heard a familiar voice with an amazing accent.

I lifted my head up and moved some hair out of my eyes when my eyes met his. Thos eyes belonged to Ferb Fletcher.

Now that he was probably a teenager, he's grown and matured. He's not that little kid anymore with the baby crush on her.

He was so much more handsome; the way his green hair fell in front of his eyes because the rain drenched it. His mouth wore a small smirk as he looked down on her. He was pretty tall now. I am probably still an inch or two taller, but then again I'm four years older than him.

When I jumped out of my thoughts I saw Ferb bent over and picking up all my groceries for me off the wet ground.

"Thanks, Ferb" I said softly picking myself up so I could help him.

Ferb's POV

"Thanks, Ferb" My heart nearly stopped when I heard her beautiful voice say my name.

ON the outside I kept cool and collected, but on the inside my heart started fluttering inside my stomach.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with a voice of an angel.

I am surprised that she remembers my name; it's been a couple years since we've seen each other. She's probably on her spring break for college and coming home to see her boyfriend.

I picked up her loaf of bread and tried to look and the bright side of things. "Well, least your bread isn't smushed" I said examining the bread.

I looked up at her and she had a smile on her face, which made me smile.

"We wouldn't want smushed bread." She laughed taking the bread and placing it back in her bag.

I looked down at my feet, trying to hide my blush I could feel creeping on my cheeks.

She sighed and I looked up. "I've got to go and take this back to my dad."

My heart sunk when I heard she had to leave.

"I could drive you home." I offered pointing to my car.

She shook her head "No thanks, I'm fine."

I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"I am sure, Ferb" She smiled, and yet again I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"At least take my umbrella." I picked it up off the ground and handed it to her.

She took it and carefully opened it. "Thanks, Ferb" She smiled, and then all of a sudden and out of no where she asked me a question I've longed to hear her ask me.

"Ferb, this week, I'm staying with my Dad, and I really can't stand to be all day with him so." She paused for a second looking up and me and I looked deep into her eyes.

Was she really asking me out? The girl of my dreams was asking _me; Ferb Fletcher _out on a date.

"Do you wanna see a movie or something?"

"Sure, is tonight at say seven thirty?" I asked trying to contain all of my joy.

"I'd love that" She smiled. When she smiled it was like the sun was out once again and the birds were singing and everything was perfect.

"Here's my number" She tore off a piece of her grocery bag and scribbled down her number. "I'll write down my Dad's address so you can pick me up." She wrote more on the paper, but her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Just beware my Dad." She warned me.

"He can't be that bad"

"Remember that tonight, when you meet him." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before handing me the piece of paper and walked home.

I watched her as she walked away, I don't know how long I was standing there but it must have been a while because Phineas came out tapping my shoulder.

"Dude, where's your umbrella and why are you all wet?"

I glanced down at Vanessa's note with her phone number, address and a heart on it. I smiled and looked up at Phineas.

"I… was weak"

**I had to have Ferb quote himself. next one is First Date. **


	2. First Date

**I do apologize on not updating anything recently; for I haven't been able to go on my computer. But now I can so yayyyyyyyy! On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

First Date

"Have her home by ten." Heinz Doofenshrimtz warned Ferb.

"Yes, sir." He replied nodding his head.

"Daddy, stop it, you're scaring him!" Vanessa whined at her father; holding her boyfriend's hand.

Doof rolled his eyes, "He better be scared or he'll have my inator to deal with."

Ferb's eyes widened, "Inator?" He mumbled to Vanessa.

"Don't ask; let's just leave before he actually gets it." She said pulling his arm towards the door.

"What?" Ferb gulped.

Vanessa leaned over and gave her father a large hug and kiss on the cheek, "See you later, Dad!"

Once Vanessa was done, Ferb awkwardly stood in front of Doof, "Goodbye sir." Doof just gave him a death glare. Ferb took this as sign from him to just leave and bring his daughter back soon. Ferb nodded his head and walked towards the door to open it for her. He took one more glance at him and cringed when he saw Doof's face.

He stood there for a moment, not moving until Vanessa called him, "Ferb, come on!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The couple decided to take a walk in the park when they decided where they would want to go for their date.

"Where would you like to go?" Ferb asked his girlfriend.

She shrugged in reply, "It doesn't matter to me."

This response only made it harder. In Ferb's head he thought of all different places to take her. The movies, pizza, ice-skating the possibilities were endless.

Vanessa noticed a hint of frustration in his face and suggested ice cream. Ferb's eyes lit up at the great idea. He looked over at her and said, "I have the perfect place, follow me."

Vanessa nodded her head eagerly and smiled. He grabbed her head and led her through the park. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. Every so often one of them would turn their head to each other and smile, squeezing their hand tighter.

When Vanessa saw where Ferb was taking her she laughed, "Brain Freeze?"

Ferb frowned in disappointment, "You don't like it?"

"I love it!" She cried happily, "I've always wanted to come here but my Mom and Dad said no because I can put on anything I want on my ice cream, and then I'd get fat." She said mocking her parents.

Ferb smiled pulling Vanessa closer, "Well, tonight you can put _anything _you want on your ice cream."

Vanessa giggled like a child and ran inside. Her mouth dropped open in aw when she entered; in front of her was a giant buffet of countless ice cream flavors and toppings.

"Where do we start?" She asked dreamily.

Ferb laughed and said, "I believe by the bowls." He pointed over to a large stack of bowls.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Vanessa had two scoops of chocolate ice cream, topped off with fudge, brownie bits and chocolate chips. 'The Queen of Chocolate' Ferb had called her.

Ferb had two scoops of cherry ice cream, topped of with sprinkles, whipped cream and of course; cherries.

"Let's go weigh these and then start eating." Ferb said walking over to the register.

Once Ferb had paid they sat at a small round table with two chairs. Ferb placed the ice cream on the table, but made sure to pull out Vanessa's chair before she sat down. She smiled gratefully as she watched Ferb walk over to his own chair to sit in.

"I'm having a lot of fun, Ferb" Vanessa smiled, and ate a spoonful of her ice cream.

"As am I" Ferb replied silently; bringing out his accent and sending chills down her spine. It may have also been the cold ice cream contributing to the chill, but still, she couldn't resist his accent.

She reached over and grabbed his free hand from across the table. "I'll admit, I am glad we went out for ice cream. I'm enjoying this more than if we went out to some fancy restaurant or something."

Ferb chuckled and said, "Good thing we decided on ice cream then."

She nodded her head and smirked when she picked up her spoon and there sat a large scoop. "Betcha I won't get a brain freeze from this." She gestured to her spoon of ice cream.

Ferb rubbed his chin as if in thought and said, "I bet you will."

She smiled and lifted the spoon towards her mouth and hesitated a moment before placing it in her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing and struggling to swallow she finally did it. Once she could talk she grabbed her head, "Brain freeze!" She mocked a cry.

Ferb noticed her acting and smiled.

"Ferb?" She murmured; still acting.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I just want you to know that I- I love you." She ended saliently to emphasize her acting. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Ferb chuckled, picked up their empty bowls and headed to the garbage. A few seconds later Vanessa no longer heard Ferb, she peeked open one eye and looked at Ferb's empty seat. She was about to sit up when she felt someone behind her lifting her up. She let out a squeal as Ferb grabbed her purse from the back of the chair and pushed it in under the table.

She tightly held onto his neck as he carried her bridal style towards the door. She looked up at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ferb asked.

"Nice purse." She commented on her purse that _Ferb_ was holding.

"You like it? It took me forever to decide on the right style." Vanessa rolled her eyes in amusement.

She looked up at his face and saw a slight smile on his face. Although most people (except for Phineas, obviously) can't read Ferb's expressionless face; Vanessa could. Right now in his eyes she saw caring, sweetness and love- the side of him he only showed to Vanessa. She snuggled her head closer in his chest as he continued to carry her from the light of the moon.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. She loved the smell of him. She wasn't quite sure what he smelt like, she could defiantly sense motor oil, but all together his scent was quite charming.

She loved his green hair; the way it fell perfectly in front of his eyes at times. And the natural messy look it had. She loved it when he held her, making her fell safe. Making her never want to let go, she wanted him stay forever, even when they passed away, she wanted him to be there right next to her. But most of all, she wanted him to enjoy the journey with her along the way.

**Sappy ending, I know. ;D**

**Review please?**


	3. First Inator Incounter

**I would to thank all of y readers and reviewers. I love reading all of our reviews; they make me smile xDDDDDDD**

**Just to let you guys know when the story is _written like this, _it's apart of Ferb's story/flashback thingy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

Vanessa impatiently tapped her foot in the elevator. She was late to coming home and that wasn't good. She was supposed to meet up with Ferb at her apartment a half hour ago. She was aware that if Ferb came before Vanessa was home, her father wouldn't let him in and he'd have to stay outside the door until she came home.

She dashed out of the elevator and turned the corner to her Dad's apartment. She was bewildered when she didn't see Ferb; he's never late. Vanessa stuck her key into the lock and opened the door. She closed the door and called to her dad, "Dad, I'm home. Is Ferb here yet?"

She set her purse on the chair and called again when she heard a bang coming from the next room over. "Dad?"

"Vanessa honey, I'm in the den."

Vanessa started walking towards the den when she heard her dad's voice again, "Take that! Stop moving, I am going to get you!" followed by more banging.

"Dad, are you fighting with Perry of something?" Vanessa asked confused as she got closer to the room.

No, Perry left right after he thwarted my evil scheme." Doof called in between loud crashes.

"Then are you using Norm as a target or something?" Vanessa asked walking through the hallway. There were many black spots; it looked like ash.

"Not Norm…" He said awkwardly.

"Dad then who-" She started but was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"With me, love"

She stopped suddenly and said, "Ferb, are you here?"

"Right now I am, but I'm about to be vaporized to an unknown dimension or mortal terror and torture."

"What?" She asked confused. But when she heard a louder bang and Ferb yelp followed by her Dad yelling, "Stay still you hoodlum!" She made a mad dash to the room. She skidded to a halt just as she reached the door.

"Dad," She began, "what are you doing?" She looked at her father shooting many rays from his inator at Ferb. Ferb was hiding behind a chair so he didn't get zapped.

Vanessa could actually see some fear in his eyes. Not that she blamed him; she probably wet her pants if a crazy pharmacist was shooting at her with his inator. She ran over to Ferb yelling, "Time Out!".

"How long have you been here?"

Ferb glanced at his watch and replied, "About a half hour."

Her eyes widened, "This has been going on for a _half hour!_"

Ferb shook his head, "No, only fifteen to twenty minutes."

Relief flooded through Vanessa as she realized her Dad hasn't been trying to kill her boyfriend for the past half hour.

Ferb faced Vanessa and smiled, "It does take a while to tick you Dad off you know."

Once Ferb said this Vanessa became worried once again. "Do I even want to know why?" She asked.

Ferb smiled and told her his story…

_Ferb smiled and gripped the boquet of flowers he was about to give to the love of his life. He pressed the doorbell hoping that Vanessa was home at the moment. The door opened and there stood Heinz Doofenshrimtz._

"_Ello sir." Ferb greeted the evil scientist. _

_Doof glared and snorted, "Oh, it's just you."_

_Ferb smiled nervously, "Is Vanessa home?"_

_Doof shrugged his shoulders, "Nope," but all of a sudden, his face brightened, "which means I don't have to let you in!" He then slammed the door in Ferb's face._

_Ferb frowned and listened to Doof's voice from inside the apartment, "Norm, there's someone at the door. Don't let him in" _

"_Okay sir." Norm replied. _

_Ferb sighed and prayed that Vanessa would come home soon. A few moments later Ferb's head shot up when he heard the door opening. The door was now open and there stood Norm, "You may come in, friend of my sister." He said moving out of Ferb's way in the doorway. _

_Ferb smiled gratefully and thanked him. He walked in and sat on the couch next to Norm. _

_Seconds later Doof walked in the room calling for Norm, "Norm, where's that tool I asked you to get-" He quickly stopped in mid sentence when he saw Ferb sitting on his couch, "How did you?" He was first confused but then groaned, "Norm let you in didn't he?"_

_Before Ferb could answer, Norm did for him, "Yes, yes I did sir"_

"_Ugh, this is because of the whole archery thing, isn't it?" Doof asked. _

"_Next time you may think about taking lesson before you shoot an arrow with someone within fifty feet of you."_

_Doof rolled his eyes, "I said I was sorry."_

"_Sorry didn't get my arm back did it?"_

"_Well, after five months it did."_

"_Dude," Doof started but stopped when he heard Ferb clear his throat. Doof walked over to him and sighed, "Why are you still here?"_

"_I'm here for my date with Vanessa and I have a lovely surprise for her."_

"_You do? What is it?" Doof asked._

_Ferb shook his head and locked his lips and threw the key behind him with his hand. _

"_Come on, at least give me a hint!" Doof pestered._

_Ferb sighed and said, "Vanessa has always wanted one, but you wouldn't let her because she was too young. And I know she'll love it."_

_Doof tapped his chin and muttered to himself, "hmmm… too young…she love it...what could it be?" He thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "You! You got her pregnant!" He shouted before stomping into the other room. _

_Ferb quickly jumped to his feet and shouted after the doctor, "No sir, I didn't, wait!"_

_Doof came back a couple of seconds later with a strange looking ray gun of some sort. "Umm, sir what is that?" Ferb asked nervously. _

"_My inator." Doof replied simply._

_Ferb got a little worried; he had heard Vanessa and her father talk about inators before. They weren't good news. "Sir, you misunderstood me. I didn't get Vanessa pregnant." Ferb thought this would help, but obviously it didn't. It just made him even madder as he raised the inator. _

"When he told me to run, I obeyed." Ferb said finishing his story.

Vanessa was giggling beside him, "That's why he's so mad? He thinks I'm pregnant?"

Ferb nodded his head, "You try telling him."

Vanessa smiled and turned to go to her Dad when she turned back around and smirked, "So, what's the surprise?"

Ferb pulled two tickets from his pocket. Vanessa stared at them in disbelief, "Are those tickets to the concert in Las Vegas featuring all of the greatest punk bands?"

Ferb nodded his head, "And I believe I also brought flowers, but I'm pretty sure I dropped those in my mad dash to safety." He chuckled.

"How did you afford these? They're front row seats." She asked after examining them more closely.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders, "You know me and Phin have our mini repairing business and I also worked at the antique shop for some extra cash."

Vanessa smiled, "Thanks Ferb." She pulled him into a kiss.

As they continued to kiss with a great passion, they completely forgot about Doof. That is until he came behind their fort and pointed his inator at Ferb.

Vanessa jumped to her feet and shouted, "Dad stop!"

"Why?" He asked impatiently.

Vanessa smiled and said, "I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

Vanessa shook her head. Doof sighed in relief and put the inator down, Thank God!"

Vanessa looked down and offered her hand to Ferb, "Come on, sweetie."

Ferb hesitated but took her hand and stood up. He gave Doof a small smile and Doof glared in return.

"Them what's your _big _surprise?" Doof asked him.

"I bought her tickets to a concert in Las Vegas." Ferb explained.

"Las Vegas?" Doof exclaimed, "You're not going!"

"Dad," Vanessa whined, "Why not?"

"You are too young."

Vanessa groaned and said, "Am not!"

Doof nodded his head.

Vanessa looked at her Dad and gave him a puppy dog face, "Please?"

"Not that face." Doof cringed.

:And besides, you totally owe us one for almost killing Ferb."

Doof rolled his eyes in defeat, "Fine"

Vanessa squealed, "Thank you so much!" She rapped him in a tight hug and squeezed him around the waist hard, "I love you, Dad!"

Doof smiled and hugged his daughter back, "Love you two, baby."

Ferb smiled at the father and daughter moment and smiled. Doof noticed this and narrowed his eyes, "Don't even think about joining us, like they do in the movies!"

**If anyone is confused on Doof's last line, what he meant is you guys know in the movies when the daughter hugs her parents they usually always offer a hand to the boyfriend to join their group hug, that is what he was referring to. A good example is in the en of Tangled when Rapunzel is hugging her parents and then her mom sticks out her arm to Flynn to join the hug and then she pulls him in. xDDDDD**

**Review?**


End file.
